Untold Stories
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Porque todo tuvo un comienzo. Desde el descenso de la diosa de la creación y el dios de la desarmonía a la tierra, hasta las vidas de aquellos destinados a dirigir el mundo y los destinos de los demás. Un joven solitario con la esperanza de hacer amigos, tres hermanos reformados a través del amor y la puesta a prueba de aquellos vínculos unidos mediante compromisos.
1. Aviso

**Aviso:**

**El siguiente fanfic anacrónico, presentado en forma de capítulos "****cortos"****, NO sigue una línea de tiempo determinada o continua. Los capítulos presentes en éste servirán de complemento para mis historias de "Kingdom Hearts" y "Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z". Por ende, varios de los elementos serán ya conocidos (****o en su defecto nuevos) para hacer referencia a alguno o ambos fanfics.**

**Sin más que acotar, espero disfruten la historia… **


	2. Prólogo

**Referencias para mis historias de:**

**Kingdom Hearts y Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff Boys Z**

**Hace mil años…**

**Dos grandes entidades (poderosas individualmente) estuvieron involucradas en un caótico evento originado por el deseo y la ambición. **

_**?:**__¡Esta es mi última advertencia Discord! Haz retroceder a tu ejército de inmediato_

_**Discord:**__ Jejeje-¡jajaja! ¡Que graciosa eres Celestia! ¿Acaso olvidas que fuimos nosotros dos quienes creamos el reino de Equestria?_

_**Celestia**__: Tú ya no eres parte de este reino. Fuiste exiliado por tus claros intentos de provocar el caos y la desarmonía en los corazones de sus habitantes_

_**Discord:**__ Y hubiera logrado mi cometido si no hubieras sido tan testaruda en aceptar la verdad. Pero eso ya no importa mi amada Celestia, porque el día de hoy me asegurare de liberarlos a todos del control que has ejercido sobre sus vidas_

_**Celestia: **__…Entiendo, si es así como serán las cosas. ¡No me dejas otra opción más que eliminar tu peligrosa existencia del universo!_

* * *

**Cien años después…**

-"Príncipe Atem, príncipe Atem despierte" decía una voz masculina que trataba de despertar a cierto joven de cabello tricolor que dormía cómodamente en su trono.

-"Nnghg…¿Mahad?" respondió el joven príncipe todavía soñoliento.

-"Ja…que alegría ver que está en buenas condiciones" suspiró su leal servidor y amigo aliviado. "Cuando los sirvientes notaron que no despertaba pese a sus intentos, acudieron a mí preocupados. Pero ahora veo que sólo se desveló en sus estudios" señaló Mahad con una sonrisa mientras veía miles de papiros apilados en el suelo.

-"¡O-oh! Si" admitió el príncipe Atem algo avergonzado, luego se hincó para recogerlos con la ayuda de Mahad.

-"Parece estar muy interesado en la antigua historia de la creación de los mundos y los cinco reinos" dijo Mahad con cierto afán por la información descrita en los papiros. Sin embargo, cuando no recibió una respuesta del príncipe Atem, se preocupó por su amigo; sólo para verlo interesado de nuevo por la historia.

-"Mahad…" murmuro Atem algo serio mientras leía uno de los papiros.

-"¿S-Si?" respondió él un poco sorprendido por el repentino cambio de personalidad del príncipe.

-"Crees…¿crees que algún día todos los mundos puedan retornar a un único y sólido reino?" le pregunto.

-"¿Un solo reino?" respondió Mahad con cierto escepticismo por la declaración de Atem. "No estoy muy seguro de eso mi príncipe. Después de todo, la razón detrás de la separación de los mundos en reinos fue un acto necesario después de lo ocurrido con el antiguo reino de Equestria" le explicó

-"Supongo que tienes razón" respondió Atem algo decepcionado para, luego, continuar recogiendo los papiros.

-Lo que decía Mahad era cierto, la división de los mundos en diferentes reinos fue una medida inevitable que la misma diosa de la creación, Celestia, y los heraldos (que le siguieron después de su muerte) se vieron obligados a tomar con el fin de prevenir que la influencia invisible del ente conocido como _Discord_ amenazara con destruir toda vida de nuevo.

-Nadie en el reino negaba la veracidad de esta información. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que el soñador príncipe Atem fantaseara con un posible día en el que pudiera conocer todos y cada uno de los diversos mundos existentes en los diferentes reinos. Una curiosidad a la que muchos describirían como: _prohibida_

-"Aunque…" dijo Mahad, llamando la atención de Atem.

-"Pienso que si alguien puede lograr que eso ocurra, es usted mi príncipe" continuó su fiel amigo con un tono esperanzador que hizo sonreír a Atem.

-"Gracias" le respondió él de vuelta.

-"¡Atem, maestro!" grito una agitada joven que se abrió paso en la sala de forma inadecuada.

-"¡Mana! ¡Qué ocurre!" pregunto el joven príncipe preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

-"Ja-ja-ja…es él… ¡está atacando de nuevo!" exclamo muy alarmada, alertando a Atem y Mahad.

-Justo como lo había descrito la joven, criaturas monstruosas que descendían del cielo oscuro estaban destruyendo todo a su paso y atacando a toda persona que se les cruzara en su camino.

-"¡Así es! ¡Vayan mis pequeños y aliméntense de las almas humanas!" exclamaba desde el cielo la figura de un aterrador monstruo con apariencia de demonio alado al cual todos conocían como: **Zorc Necrophades**. Una criatura la cual todos juraban provenía de la misma maldad y alma de Discord.

-"Mahad, llama a todos los sacerdotes y diles que vengan de inmediato" le ordenó Atem.

-"¡Si!" asintió él y rápidamente se dirigió a cumplir su tarea encomendada.

-"Mana, tu encárgate de atender a los heridos y llevar a todas las personas que puedas a un lugar seguro" le dijo.

-"¿Y tú que harás?" pregunto ella algo preocupada. Sin embargo, Atem no le respondió. En cambió, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo que hizo relucir la ostentosa reliquia en forma piramidal que colgaba en su cuello, invocó una de las más poderosas armas existentes en todo el universo: **la llave espada**

-"Yo iré primero" respondió seriamente antes de dirigirse adonde los monstruos de Zorc se encontraban.

* * *

**900 años después (actualidad)…**

-"Ahora sólo tengo que poner esta última pieza y…" decía un animado chico, muy parecido al príncipe Atem, mientras armaba un rompecabezas muy similar a la prenda que el joven príncipe usaba.

-"¡Listo!" exclamo muy feliz mientras levantaba la reliquia sobre su cabeza.

-"Ahora tengo que pedir mi deseo" continuó ansioso mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en el mejor de los deseos para él.

-"Deseo…deseo tener amigos que nunca me traicionen" dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rompecabezas sobre su cabeza aun más alto que antes.

* * *

**Celestia, Discord: My little pony. Friendship is magic**

**Atem, Mahad, Mana, Zorc Necrophades, Yugi muto: Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters!**


	3. Jóvenes asesinos

**Referencia para mis historias de:**

**Kingdom Hearts**

_¡Ahí va!_

_¡Asesino!_

_¡Ladrón!_

_¡Mereces la pena de muerte!_

**Gritaban las masas clamando por la sangre de aquel niño rubio de ojos azules mientras tomaba asiento en el estrado.**

_¡Orden! ¡Orden en la corte!_

**Pedía el honorable juez de forma severa mientras usaba su mazo para acallar a los presentes. Una vez logrado su objetivo, el juez pudo centrar su fría y firme mirada en el acusado.**

_Jovencito, no creo que sea necesario preguntarle la razón del por qué está aquí ¿o si?_

**Pero el chico no respondió, sólo se limitó a guardar silencio con la mirada baja.**

_Tomare su silencio como un no. Sin embargo, la ley me pide que le lea los cargos atribuidos en su contra…_

_Por los crímenes de robo a mano armada, asistencia en contrabando y múltiples asesinatos en primer y segundo grado. Sin mencionar los daños a la propiedad privada e irrespeto a las figuras de la autoridad. ¿Cómo se declara, __**Zephyr**__?_

**Nuevamente, el joven no se molestó en dirigirle la palabra al juez. Sólo guardó silencio.**

_En vista de la clara evidencia contra el acusado y participación que él mismo no niega haber tenido en los actos que se le acusa, la corte está en su derecho de darle la mayor sentencia de todas; cadena perpetúa. No obstante, a petición de un reconocido miembro de la comunidad presente en esta corte, el acusado será sentenciado a un arresto domiciliario en su hogar. Se levanta la sesión ¡Pam!_

**Un veredicto que muchos no esperaban, y menos el joven Zephyr. Pues la persona que se ofreció a "reformarlo", fue la misma que desmanteló la banda a la que pertenecía.**

-"¡Muy bien, aquí estamos! ¡Hogar dulce hogar!" exclamo Vashyron muy alegre mientras le mostraba el lugar a un no tan sorprendido Zephyr de ocho años.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es muy ostentoso para ti, o si?" preguntaba el ansioso hombre muy animado para el gusto del chico.

-"Supongo que es mejor que nada" respondió Zephyr con un tono firme mientras caminaba hacia el genkan para quitarse sus zapatos. Sin importarle lo más mínimo si su respuesta había dejado a Vashyron sin habla.

-"Pu-¡pues qué bien que el lugar haya satisfacido tus gustos!" bromeó el hombre un poco a pesar del comentario rudo del chico.

-"Ya verás como pronto te acostumbraras a nuestra compañía" señaló Vashyron muy optimista, sorprendiendo un poco al joven Zephyr.

-"¿Nuestra?" pregunto el rubio confundido.

**¡Pop! ¡Pop!**

-Y antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta, Zephyr quedo cubierto de serpentinas y papelillos brillantes. Lentamente, giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio que el responsable por tal acto había sido un sonriente chico moreno de su edad, de cabello y ojos grisáceos.

-"¡Bienvenido a casa amigo!" exclamo el chico muy feliz.

-"¡Bien hecho **Toma**! Nuestro nuevo camarada se quedó sin habla después de nuestra sorpresa de bienvenida" lo felicitó Vashyron jovialmente con su pulgar en alto.

-"Jeje" rió el chico satisfecho por su hazaña mientras rascaba su nariz. "¡Por supuesto!" añadió felizmente mientras imitaba la seña del hombre.

**Su felicidad era algo que Zephyr difícilmente podía soportar.**

-"¡Quién te dijo que podías cubrirme con esta porquería!" le reclamo el chico rubio al moreno luego de que el primero tomara por el cuello al segundo y lo retuviera contra la pared.

-"¡Qué rayos te pasa! ¡Suéltame ya!" gritaba Toma mientras luchaba contra Zephyr para que éste lo soltara.

-"¡Muy bien, muy bien! Se acabaron los saludos" dijo Vashyron con un tono más serio mientras separaba a los dos jóvenes.

-"Sé que esto será difícil de aceptar al comienzo, pero estoy seguro que todos nos llevaremos bien con el tiempo" continuó mientras los dos jóvenes se lanzaban miradas amenazadoras.

-"¡Así que por qué no nos sentamos a la mesa y dejamos todo en el pasado! ¡Para serles honesto yo tengo mucha hambre!" bromeó Vashyron antes de dirigirse al interior de su hogar, dejando a los dos enojados chicos solos.

-"Si yo fuera tú, dormiría con un ojo abierto. No quisieras despertar con un revólver en tu frente" dijo Zephyr en un tono sarcástico, pero macabro a la vez.

-"Je, yo iba a decirte lo mismo. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero he matado alimañas más grandes que tú en el pasado" le respondió Toma de forma amenazante.

-"Joo…me gustaría ver que tan cierto es eso" continuó el rubio, retándolo.

-"No necesitas pedírmelo" respondió el moreno de vuelta.

-"¡Toma, Zephyr! ¡No me hagan ir por ustedes!" exclamo Vashyron de forma severa desde el interior del apartamento.

-"¡Voy!" respondieron los dos jóvenes. Toma, por cortesía, se hizo a un lado para que Zephyr fuera el primero en entrar; seguido desde cerca por el moreno.

**Oh si, Zephyr iba a sentirse a gusto con este nuevo cambio en su vida.**

* * *

**Zephyr, Vashyron: Resonance of Fate/End of Eternity**

**Toma: Shining Force EXA**


	4. El fin de los RRB

**Referencia para mis historias de:**

**Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**

**Mil años han pasado desde la destrucción del reino de Equestria. Un terrible evento caótico que forzó la división del universo en cinco grandes reinos que comprimieron el resto de los mundos existentes.**

_Uno de los reinos más particulares es sin duda alguna __**ōkoku hearts. **__Allí, la mayoría de sus mundos sufren continuamente por conflictos internos que amenazan con distorsionar el orden preestablecido. No obstante, en medio de estos mundos se encuentra uno muy singular; un mundo protegido por tres portadoras de la luz conocidas como…_

**Hyper Blossom!**

**Rolling Bubbles!**

**Powered Buttercup!**

**Powerpuff Girls Z!**

-"¡Hola chicas!" las saludó su siempre amable y atento amigo _Ken Kitazawa_, acompañado por su padre: el _Prof. Utonium_ y su mascota robótica: _Peach_.

-"¡Hola!" respondieron las tres al unísono mientras volaban sobre la ciudad.

-"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto la joven rubia de uniforme azul de forma inocente.

-"Y por favor no digan que son ellos otra vez" añadió la joven de cabello azul oscuro y uniforme verde con cierta apatía.

-"Lamento decirles que así es" les respondió el profesor con desgano. Después de todo, esos criminales acababan de sumar cinco ataques seguidos a la comunidad de Tokio.

-"Peach acaba de sentir sus débiles auras oscuras en el centro de la ciudad" añadió Ken mientras levantaba a su mascota con ambas manos.

-"¡Estoy seguro que son ellos!" asintió el pequeño perro robot, apoyando a su amigo.

-"¡No se preocupe profesor!" dijo la animada joven de cabello naranja con uniforme rosa, feliz de hacer lo que mejor hacía: salvar el día y ganar puntos en el área de heroísmo.

-"¡Los detendremos las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Vamos chicas!" añadió muy alentada antes de aumentar su velocidad de vuelo, obligando a sus dos amigas a seguirla de cerca.

-"¡Jajaja!, ¡Así es!, ¡Sigan destruyéndolo todo!" reía un travieso chico con rasgos muy similares a la chica de uniforme rosa, ordenando a sus amigos (hermanos) a que continuaran saqueando la pequeña tienda de comestibles.

-"¡Si!" asintió el rubio maliciosamente antes de arrojar el contenido de una lata de salsa de tomate en el pasillo.

-"¡Esta vez, de seguro, nos convertiremos en monstruos de verdad!" exclamo el chico de cabello azul oscuro animado. Luego, con ambos brazos, empujó un pequeño estante repleto de comida al suelo.

-"¡Por supuesto!, ¡Y cuando lo hagamos, acabaremos con esas súper tontas!, ¡Así los otros monstruos nos respetaran y verán como sus reyes!" se vanagloriaba el chico de cabello naranja, imaginándose ese día en el que serían personas importantes.

-"¡No si nosotras los detenemos primero, **rowdyruff boys**!" exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, irrumpiendo en la tienda para hacer notar su presencia.

-"¡Oh rayos!" exclamo el chico de cabello naranja preocupado.

-"¡Las súper tontas!" señaló el rubio muy nervioso.

-"¡Otra vez supieron donde estábamos!" dijo el chico de cabello azul oscuro sorprendido.

-"¡Terminemos con ellos de una vez chicas!" exclamo la líder de las jóvenes heroínas.

-"¡Si!" asintió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-"¡Lamentaran habernos hecho perder el receso!" señaló la joven de cabello azul oscuro con ánimos de descargar su ira en los tres asustados chicos.

-Después de una batalla relativamente corta, las tres jóvenes decidieron ayudar a los dueños de la pequeña tienda a limpiar el desastre de los rowdyruff boys. Una tarea muy fácil considerando el hecho de que contaban con sus súper poderes para hacer el trabajo. Sin percatarse que, desde un contenedor de basura, un adolorido chico de cabello naranja ya había tenido suficiente con la intromisión de las chicas en su meta de convertirse en monstruos poderosos.

_Esa noche, en un edificio abandonado…_

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" grito el chico de cabello naranja exasperado. "¡Simplemente no puedo!, ¡Cómo pueden saber dónde estamos tan rápido!" añadió molesto.

-"¡Augh, augh! ¡Butch ya para, me estás lastimando!" le replico el rubio al chico de cabello azul oscuro, quien trataba de quitar la goma de mascar del cabello amarillo de su amigo con sus manos.

-"¡Si dejaras de quejarte, Boomer, sería más fácil!, ¡Cielos que niña eres!" le respondió Butch enojado.

-"¡Ya verás quien de los dos es una niña!" dijo el rubio enfurecido antes de lanzarse hacia su amigo para golpearlo. Obviamente, Butch no se iba a dar por vencido sin antes darle pelea a Boomer.

-"¡Podrían los dos dejar de pelear por un momento!, ¡Si no fueran tan infantiles hubiéramos podido convertirnos en monstruos hace mucho tiempo!" les grito el chico de la gorra a sus amigos.

-"¡¿Infantiles?!" dijeron los dos chicos estupefactos por tal declaración.

-"¡Aquí el único infantil eres tú Brick!" señaló Butch molesto mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice. "¡Todos tus tontos planes han sido muy obvios!, ¡Por eso las súper tontas no tienen problemas en encontrarnos!"

-"¡¿Oh si?! ¿Cómo sé si no has sido tú el que nos ha estado delatando todo este tiempo?" lo retó Brick, acusándolo también.

-"¿Qué estás insinuando?" murmuro Butch de forma amenazante mientras acercaba su rostro al de Brick.

-"Si ustedes dos dejaran de discutir y se molestaran en escuchar mi idea" dijo Boomer un poco enojado, tratando de hacer notar su presencia en el grupo.

-"¡Cállate Boomer!" le gritaron sus dos amigos molestos al unísono para, luego, retornar a su discusión, sin notar que su respuesta causó un gran impacto en el rubio.

_No era culpa de los chicos, la misma desesperación del fracaso continuo estaba consumiéndolos por dentro._

-"**Sob-sob…**" sollozaba Boomer al mismo tiempo que varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-"¡B-Bien!" grito, llamando la atención de Brick y Butch.

-"¡Quién necesita a unos idiotas como ustedes como compañeros!, ¡Yo mismo me convertiré en un monstruo por mi cuenta!" les reclamo con ojos llorosos antes de abandonar el edificio rápidamente.

-"¡Je!" rió el chico de cabello azul oscuro de forma arrogante. "No pude haberlo dicho mejor" añadió antes de tomar su propio camino hacia quién sabe donde.

-"¡¿O-oh si?! ¡Pues adivinen que! ¡Yo tampoco los necesito!" exclamo Brick molesto aún si no había nadie en el lugar que lo escuchara.

-"¡Desde hoy no habrá más Rowdyruff Boys! ¡**JÁMAS**!" añadió antes de irse del edificio como hicieron sus amigos.

* * *

**Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup, Prof. Utonium, Ken Kitazawa, Peach, Brick, Boomer, Butch: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**


End file.
